Broken Promises and Lasting Regrets: The Contest
by chimchars
Summary: Because contests about hurting and not staying true to your word are always great. (Registration ends JANUARY 9, not February)
1. Chapter 1

_tw for (very) minor gore and one thought of vomiting_

* * *

Pit was just walking outside when he heard a fight in the woods beside the Smash Manor. It was a really quiet conversation, but he could hear the anger in both of the voices.

"Robi...what are y..."

"No...not her anymo...Grim..."

 _Don't eavesdrop_ , Pit reminded himself. But eventually, the fight got louder.

And he felt that something was going to go really, really wrong.

Impulsively, he rushed into the forest, trying as hard as possible to be extremely quiet. After some running, he finally spotted two figures fighting in the distance.

Two girls, one with blue hair and the other with white, were clashing at each other with their swords. The white haired girl was winning, and after a while the blue haired girl was on the ground. He moved closer to see who they were.

It was Robin and Lucina.

And because it was Robin and Lucina, he did not expect Robin to actually stab her in the stomach.

He took a step back, with his eyes wide in horror. Some blood got on Robin's cloak and she tried to casually wipe it off.

"You know, Luci," he heard her say, even with his heart pounding. "Sometimes, it's pretty easy to kill enemies. You just stab, pull out, and repeat!"

Pit closed his eyes as she did exactly that. He didn't even hear a scream. She was already dead. All he heard was the sound of metal hitting flesh, over and over again.

He sank down to the ground. _Why, why, why—_

"Hey there."

Pit looked up, and his eyes met the uncharacteristically bloodthirsty eyes of Robin.

"Robin, I—"

"No," she interrupted. "It's Grima now. Please don't call me that traitor's name."

"Why are you doing this?"

Robin—or, Grima—grinned at Pit, staring into his soul. "Haha. You're trying to _stall._ "

Pit tried to shake his head, but flinched when she pretended to stab him with her sword.

"You're really scared, aren't you?" she mused. "Maybe because you saw her die."

Grima looked down at Lucina, and kicked her away. She scoffed. "Really, she was a pain. Jumping around timelines, trying to change the inevitable. I didn't really want to deal with her anymore."

"Please... please stop," he said. His voice was shaking. "I...thought you were friends? I thought we were all friends..."

"Oh, sweetie," she said, patting his head. Her hand felt wet with blood, and he wanted to throw up. "Don't pretend."

He didn't answer.

"Aren't you going to try to stop me?"

"L-Look. Even if this is the worst betrayal ever, you...were still my friend."

"Fool."

"If we're doing name-calling, then you're a monster."

"Well, I am a dragon."

As she hovered over him with her sword, he closed his eyes again.

 _Sorry, everybody._

Stab. Pull it out. Repeat.

* * *

 **THE COOL CONTEST PORTION**

 _Hey! So, I apologize if that was OOC—I haven't learned a lot about Pit's character, so his might be a bit iffy._

 _Anyway, the true purpose for that was to introduce the theme (and also because I don't want trouble oop)—the element of betrayal! Whether it be about love, or just plain old 'joining the enemy', it has to be about betrayal._

 _Here are the rules!_

 _1\. No more than ten chapters, but one-shots are alright._

 _2\. Stories must be written in English (pero pwede ang tagalog :P)_

 _3\. No crossovers just because I might not know the fandom, sorry!_

 _4\. Keep the rating below M because I am a smol child_

 _Rules are subject to change._

 _Review or PM me to sign up! The amount of people entering might change how much prizes there can be, so I have to hold off on telling you guys that. Sorry!_

 _Registration ends January 9th, and the submission of stories ends at January 30th._

 _If that's a short time to write, or if I left something out, please PM me! I kinda did this on a whim hahah ;;;;_


	2. Chapter 2

January 8th: Hey! I'm just putting this out a day before the entry deadline, just so people can see this again one last time. Remember, end date is January 9th! This list is not set in the stone!

EDITED JANUARY 10th: This list is now set in stone.

 _Italics means they are not in the contest anymore._

...

 _Hey, look, people_ :

Ender2142

Paradigm of Writing

Shana Hager

 _LegitElizabethWWEFan_

...

Now, on the subject on prizes, I'm only doing three places (solely because I'm already tired as heckie and I don't want to stress myself out too much):

1st place gets a follow, a review of any of your fics, and two drabbles.

2nd gets a follow, review, and a drabble.

3rd gets a follow and a review.

My drabbles can generally range from 200-500 words, but I'll try my best to go 500. You deserve the length.

See ya later, everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'd like to say that you can start uploading stories. However, if possible PM me so I can check it out.

I may have to extend the end date because an exam is looming over my shoulder. I can't really put fanfiction over school, unfortunately.

Contest Stats:

2/3 stories posted.

2/3 stories finished.

0/3 stories thoroughly reviewed.

...There isn't really anything to say besides 'good luck, everyone'!

EDIT: End date moved to February 7th.


End file.
